Didn't You Want Chocolates?
by StoryCurrentlyUntitled
Summary: Syaoran decides to surprise Sakura with a dinner for Valentine's day. S/S Please read and review but no flames!


**I do not own this show or it's characters. I just love it. I know it's totally pointless but I haven't written anything for Card Captor in a while and I wanted to do something. Please read and review, but no flames. I hope you all enjoy this pointless one-shot I've put together for you!**

"Sakura," Syaoran taps his girlfriend's shoulder lightly, smiling like an idiot.

Startled, she turns to look at him after placing someone's order on the table in front of them. "Please enjoy your dinner."

She smiles over her shoulder at the couple and then looks back confusedly at Syaoran."Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

He grins and then pulls one of his hands out from behind his back, holding a large bouquet of flowers before the flustered girl. "I just didn't think it was right to neglect you on Valentine's day."

Her eyes soften now as she reaches out and takes the roses from him. She blushes deeply. "Thanks, Syaoran."

He nods as girls at tables nearby look up and go "Aww" at the two of them. Syaoran blushes deeply, biting on his lip and kicking a foot back and forth on the ground.

They stare at one another for a moment or so, interrupted when the cook calls out from the kitchen. "Hey, Sakura!"

She jumps, stumbling forward a bit. Syaoran catches her and holds onto her for a moment. "Hai?"

The cook pokes his head out the window. "We've got orders to fill! Quit your flirting!" She then smiles at Sakura to let her know that she's not really mad, but does need her help.

Sakura nods, pulling away from Syaoran reluctantly. "Okay Harada-san! I'm coming!" She looks apologetically at Syaoran. "I've gotta go!"

He nods.

"I'll see you after my shift?"

His smile broadens mischievously. "Sure."

After her shift the girl walks out, Syaoran grabbing her arm and gently pulling her toward him. His arms wrap around her waist. Even though she is unsure of what's happening for a couple of seconds, she throws her arms around his neck. His smile is playful. "You having a good day so far?" He questions.

For a few seconds she pretends as if she has no idea where he's going with this and looking around absently. "I guess so. Why, are you having a good day?"

He chuckles at the girl. Now fifteen, Sakura had matured to much. She can still be a bit ditzy from time to time, but she is definitely much more observant than she used to be. He can tell she's faking, because though she's gotten past that annoying naivety, she is still not a good liar. "Sakura, we're not ten anymore. I can tell when you fake it."

She giggles. "You don't know that I'm faking it!"

He laughs with his girl. "You're not a good liar either."

Pursing her lip, she feigns being upset. "You don't know that!"

He nods. "Right, you're not predictable at all."

She grins widely. "No way, not me."

Messing up the girl's hair, Syaoran takes her hand in his and pull her along behind him. She just watches him, knowing how out of character it is for him to just suddenly start pulling her around. She usually has to drag him along to go and do things. What could be so important?

He takes her to the park, where she smiles instantly the second she sees king penguin. Fond memories in this park. Very fond. The first time he comforted her when she was sad. The many clow cards they had collected together here. The first time he held her when she cried. This place had every fun memory of hers from the time she had met him until this day. _It must be meant to represent something. _She nods at her own thought before she is seated at a table around the other side of king penguin. Taking a look around, Sakura notices that there are balloons attached to several places on the penguin and the surrounding area.

After she finishes taking in the scene she turns to look up at a very pleased Syaoran. "What is all this Syaoran?"

His grin, if possible, only widens at the nickname. "It's all for Valentine's Day. I wanted it to be special. I have a special girl."

The biggest grin in the whole world spreads across her face as she begins to blush. "Well, gee!"

He takes his seat across from her. "It's true."

They are silent for a moment and then he reaches out and takes her hand softly. His face is as red as a beat. She tilts her head a bit, waiting for him to do something.

"Sakura?"

She nods in response. "Yeah?"

He bites nervously on his lip again and then just leans over and kisses her gently on the cheek. Her hand flies up to the side of her face that his lips had just touched. The spot it still tingling. "Syaoran?"

Looking from the table top back to Sakura, Syaoran replies. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura!"

The Card Captor's face goes to a very deep red. "Happy Valentine's day Syaoran. Thank you for doing all this for me. You..."

He reaches over, lifting the lid off her tray and picking up some of the sweets and shoving them gently into her mouth. Confused, she glances in between his hand over her lips and Syaoran's charming and slightly flustered expression. "If you say that I didn't have to do this, I'll force feed you the whole dinner,"

She looks on for a moment and finally just smiles. "Aww, you're going to feed me my food! How sweet of you, Syaoran!"

Both teens laugh at one another before eating the meal he had prepared. "Didn't you want chocolate this year, Syaoran?"

His eyes meet with hers, figuring the question was asked out of nothing more than curiosity. "Not really. I would have loved chocolate, I just wanted to do something that nobody else would be doing."

The girl grins. "Well, if that's the case..."

He stares, confused.

Sakura grabs his hand, pulling him out of his seat and back through the park toward her house.

She glances back at him excitedly over her shoulder. "I have some chocolates at home for you!"

His eyes widen a bit before he glances back at the king penguin. "But what about all the stuff? We have to clean it up!"

She giggles. "It can wait for a little while silly! We'll come back soon!" With that she just continues dragging him off toward her house.


End file.
